We're Both Freaks
by XxmerthurcatxX
Summary: When Castiel Novak found out he didn't get a single dorm room and had to room with some swim team jock, Dean Winchester, he was not happy. If Dean found out his secret, he knew there would be trouble. Dean/Cas. wingkink (seriously, lots of wingkink). rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Destiel fic. It just popped into my head while I was writing another fic and I made myself promise that I would finish that fic before I started this one and I did, so YAY!

Disclaimer- I don't own Supernatural

Warnings- rated M for later chaps. Lots of wingkink

I was not happy. It's move in day at Dick Roman University, hell I should be thrilled. However, instead of the single room I requested, I'd been informed they had to give the single to someone who "really needed it". Apparently some guy has anxiety problems and can't have a roommate, so he got my room.

"Aw Cassie it's not so bad."

I rolled my eyes at my brother.

"Gave, it's going to be awful and you know it."

"Just make sure he doesn't find out about—

"Shh! There are people everywhere. No one is going to find out because unlike you, I know how to be inconspicuous."

"But what if you lose control of them. It's happened before."

"Gabriel. You are my brother and I am fond of you, but one more word and I will end you," I warned.

Gabriel nodded, waiting for me to open the door to my room. Much to my relief, my roommate had not arrived yet, which meant I had first pick of beds. I opted for the one furthest from the door.

"You need help unpacking?" Gabe asked.

"No thanks. I'm good."

"Do you want me to leave?"

"Don't say it like that Gabe. It's not that I want you to leave, but that's how this works. You drop me off and then you leave and I stay."

"I know, I'm just gonna miss you so much!"

Gabe rushed forward and pulled me into a bone-crushing hug. Sighing, I patted his back before pulling away.

"I'll miss you too Gabe."

Gabriel smiled sadly, turning to leave and waving over his shoulder before closing the door.

I had two seconds of peace and quiet before the door burst open to reveal who I assumed was my roommate.

He was tall, rugged, with short dirty blonde hair that was spiked slightly at the front. He was decked out in a pair of ripped jeans and a grey t-shirt with a blue flannel over it. But it was his face I couldn't tear my eyes away from. His jaw was strong and covered in stubble, and there were freckles across his nose and cheeks. And his eyes. God his friggin eyes. They were a bright candy apple green, cloaked by long dark lashes.

"Sup man, I'm Dean," he greeted, setting down his duffle on his bed.

"I'm Castiel. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance,"

"You don't have to be so formal, we're gonna be living together all year after all."

Before I could reply another boy stumbled into the room, dropping the suitcase he carried heavily.

"Dean seriously, what the hell is in this thing?" he asked.

"Don't be such a wimp Sammy."

"Pfft, jerk."

"Bitch."

I busied myself with unpacking, feeling slightly awkward.

"Oh, Sam that's my roommate Castiel."

"Nice to meet you," Sam said with a grin.

"You too," I replied.

"Sammy's my geek little brother. He's gonna be a high school freshman."

I felt my lips quirk into a slight smile as Sam pulled a bitch face at Dean.

"So, need help unpacking?" Sam asked.

"No man, I'm good. Dad coming to say goodbye or is he sulking in the car?"

"You know Dad, he's not good with goodbyes."

"Well, tell him he better drive your ass here to visit me."

"Will do."

I was surprised to see Sam looking a little choked up.

"Hey, it's okay Sammy," Dean said, ruffling his brother's hair and pulling him into a bro hug.

"Call sometimes, okay Dean?"

"I will."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Sam smiled and patted Dean on the back, before trudging out the door.

Apart from the greetings, there were no words between the two of us. Honestly I was glad. The best thing for me to do it keep away from Dean as much as I can. He can't know about my…my wings.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Cas's POV

Flashback (Castiel age 7, Gabriel age 17)

I sat on my bed, making my way through a stack of picture books. Mom and Dad were both at work so Gabriel was babysitting, which for him meant sitting in his room reading porn and periodically checking up on me.

Halfway through my fifth Arthur the Aardvark book there was a shooting pain in my back. I shifted into a more comfortable position on my bed, hoping that would make it stop. It didn't help. In fact it got worse.

"GABRIEL! GABRIEL HELP!" I shouted.

Gabe rushed into my room.

"CASSIE! CASSIE, WHAT'S WRONG?!"

I couldn't speak, just doubled over screaming and clutching my shoulders. It felt like someone was stabbing red-hot needles all up and down my back. Then, as suddenly as it started, it stopped, the pain dulling to a slight ache.

Slowly, I uncurled from the fetal position to look up at Gabriel. His eyes were wide in shock.

"W-what's wrong?" I asked.

"Cassie you…you've got wings."

End of Flashback

Dean Winchester is the bane of my existence. He's a slob, an idiot, and a complete egomaniac. Stumbling into the room at all hours, drunk off his ass, complaining about his Dad, then waking up the next morning and bitching about hang overs. I hate him.

"Mornin Cas!" Dean yelled, crashing into the room.

I grumbled, rolling over and glancing at my alarm clock. Three AM.

"I realize that you are incredibly inebriated at the moment and yes technically three am is morning, but it is too early for me to be awake. Now, I am going to go back to sleep and you will cease talking and pass out."

"Pfft, party pooper. Why don't you pull the stick out of your ass and have some fun?"

"Shut up and just go to bed."

"Make me," he said, sticking his tongue out childishly.

I threw the covers off and marched right up to him. There was actually a flicker of fear in his eyes when I raised my hand and slapped him hard across the face. That certainly shook him.

"Wow Cas, never pegged you for a hitter," he slurred.

"That was an attempt to snap you out of it. I did not take pleasure in it," I said quietly.

"I feel funny."

"I am led to believe that is what alcohol does."

"No, really I—

He swayed, stumbling forward. On instinct I reached out and caught him.

"Dean? Dean, hey!"

I brought my fingers to his forehead. He was slightly warm and there was sweat across his brow. Probably had to throw up. I slid an arm around his back and held his arm securely over my shoulders. Somehow I managed to get him to the bathroom. Luckily we had one in our room. I would imagine it would be more of an uncomfortable situation if I had to bring him to the floor wide bathroom.

I sat him down of the floor and he slumped against the wall while I got a cold cloth for his head.

"Dean! Dean, come one!" I urged, as I dabbed lightly at his forehead with the cloth.

He groaned, shoving me out of the way and leaning over the toilet. I rubbed his back while he emptied his stomach. It was strange how easy caring for someone came to me, as I'd never done it before. I just wanted him to be okay. Must be an instinctual thing.

When he was finished he forced himself to his feet, wobbling a little.

"Let me help you."

"M'fine. Leave me be," he grumbled.

I glared at him.

"Look, I don't like you any more than you like me, but you're sick and I am here. So, like it or not I'm helping you."

He looked taken aback by my outburst, but nodded, allowing me to support him and get him back to his bed. I turned to finally curl up in my own bed, but he caught my wrist.

"What do you need?"

"Clothes. Need help," he managed.

"You…you want me to help you undress?" I asked, just to make sure.

"C'mon man, don't, ugh this sucks. Don't make it weird."

I didn't reply, just got to work on his shoes and socks, as they seemed the easiest and least awkward place to start. Once I got the laces untied I removed both his shoes and socks quickly. I tried to fight my shaking hands as I undid his belt. Dean shifted slightly to help me slide his jeans down his legs. His boxers were blue plaid and it took all my will power to look away from his boxers and quickly peal off his flannel, leaving his black t-shirt.

"Cas?"

"Yes Dean?"

"I don't like you very much but—

"I know."

"Lemme finish, God you're annoying."

"My apologies. Continue."

"Thank you, for taking care of me."

His speech was still a little slurred, but I could tell he meant it.

"You're welcome."

"Not used to being taken care of."

"What about your parents?"

"Mom's dead. Dad…" he trailed off and I noticed his bottom lip was trembling.

"I'm sorry. You're drunk, just go to sleep," I said, starting to get up.

"No! No, don't go!" he begged, clutching at my shirt.

"Calm down, I'm not going anywhere."

"Why Cas, why?"

I was started to realize he was crying. His shoulders were shaking and his grip on my shirt was so tight I thought he was going to rip it.

"Dean what's wrong? I don't understand."

"Why doesn't he love me?" he cried.

"Who?"

"My Dad."

That's when it clicked. The way he had acted the first day, two months ago now, when his Dad wouldn't come say goodbye. The way his looked scared and called me a "hitter" when I slapped him, and all the times he bitched about his Dad while he was drunk. The reason he drinks so much. It's all because of his dad.

I patted his shoulder awkwardly, not really sure what I should do.

"Why doesn't he—

"Shh. Dean it's okay. I'm here, shh," I soothed.

He hid his face in my chest and cried harder, his whole body shaking against mine.

"Hold me. Please Cas. Hold me," he pleaded.

I hushed him again and pulled the blanket back. Hesitating slightly, before he tugged my shirt, I slipped in next to him and pulled the blanket over us.

He let his head rest on my chest and draped an arm across my waist. I wrapped my arms securely around him, listening as his sobs quieted and his breathing steadied. I waited until he was sound asleep before running a gentle hand through his hair and allowing myself to drift off.

-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-

When I woke the next morning Dean was already awake, shoving his books into his bag.

"Good morning," I said, climbing out of his bed nervously.

"Oh, uh, hey."

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah. I took aspirin a little while ago for my headache."

"Dean—

"You don't have to say anything. Last night's a bit of a blur, but I remember enough. So let's just never talk about it again, okay?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Cool. I gotta go."

He practically ran out the door.

I sighed, sitting on the edge of my bed. Great. Now that I'd seen a softer side of him and he had successfully given me butterflies and an accelerated heartbeat, he had to got and make things awkward.

I shifted my shoulders, trying to relieve some of the tension. No luck.

I pealed off my shirt. May as well take advantage of Dean not being here. I took a deep breath and allowed my wings to spread out from my back. It had been a while since I had stretched them. It felt nice.

"Holy shit!"

I spun around to face the door. Dean.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Dean's POV

I know my jaw was on the floor at the sight before me. I'd forgotten my student ID and the last thing I expected to see when I went back to get it was Cas standing in the middle of the room with a pair of wings protruding from his back.

They were huge and after the initial shock I realized how beautiful they were. They were a rich shade of dark grey, covered with lighter grey speckles. The tips of each feather were white and so bright they appeared to be almost iridescent.

We stared at each other for I don't know how long before Cas broke the silence.

"Dean?" he said quietly.

I blinked, shaking my head and snapping myself out of it.

"What the hell are those?"

"They're, um, m-my wings."

"I can see that, but I mean, why the fuck…I don't even…what the fuck?!"

"Dean, please understand I—

"Understand what? This is fucking weird man! You're like…a freak."

I regretted the words as soon as I had said them. Cas looked hurt before anger took over. He quickly retracted his wings and sat on his bed, not looking at me.

"Cas I-I didn't—

"Didn't what? Didn't mean to call me a freak? It's fine Dean! I already know I'm a freak!" he exploded.

I opened my mouth to say something, but he cut me off.

"I can't help who I am. It's not like I chose to have them."

"Wait so… you were born with them? I asked.

"Don't pretend you actually care enough to hear about it," he snapped.

"For someone who just blew their biggest secret, you don't seem all that worried. What if I decide to tell someone?"

His head shot up and our eyes locked. Those bright blue orbs now filled with terror as he leapt off the bed and moved toward me. He surprised me by gripping the front of my shirt.

"Please Dean, please don't tell," he begged.

I tried to push him away, but he wouldn't let me.

"I swear I'll move out! I'll leave you alone forever! Just please don't tell!"

By now he was in hysterics, his death grip on my shirt tightening. His breaths were short and there was a trail of sweat across his forehead.

"Whoa, whoa, Cas calm down."

"Don't tell! Please! Please! Please!"

I grabbed his shoulders and managed to push him away slightly.

"Look at me," I said softly.

He looked up slowly, eyes wide and searching.

"I don't tell anyone. I promise. Okay?"

He nodded, visibly relaxing, though his whole body was still shaking. Without thinking I pulled him into my arms, rubbing his back and hushing him. He rested his forehead on my shoulder, hands resting lightly on my hips. I tried to ignore my rapid heartbeat.

Cas finally pulled away, stepping back and crossing his arms over his chest defensively.

"So, where good?" he asked.

"Yeah man, we're good."

He moved to grab his t-shirt and pulled it back on over his head.

"Hey Cas?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry for uh—

"It's fine Dean. It's the truth," he admitted sadly.

"No. It's not. You're not a freak Cas," I assured him.

He smiled his small little half smile at me.

"Thank you."

We stood there awkwardly for a moment.

"Do you think, maybe, we could talk later?" I asked.

"About what?"

"Your wings."

He looked confused, tilting his head slightly.

"Why?"

"I'm curious. And to be honest, I want to be friend. I have for a while, but I keep screwing up and being an ass to you instead."

"You weren't being—

"Pfft. I was and you know it," I scoffed.

"Well…maybe a little."

"Yeah. I'm really sorry," I apologized, rubbing the back of my neck.

"I would like to be your friend as well."

"Really?"

"Yes Dean, really. But I think it's only fair that if I am to tell you about my wings, you need to talk about what happened last night."

I groaned.

"Do I have to?"

"I don't wish to make you uncomfortable, but I'm a great listener, and I thought you might need someone to talk to," he said, looking up at me shyly.

I sighed.

"Fine. Now I really need to get to class, but I'll see you later."

"Goodbye Dean."

I slung my bag over my shoulder and headed out the door.

-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-

Cas's POV

"Friends?!" Anna practically shouted.

I shushed her, glancing around the cafeteria nervously.

"Yes Anna, friends."

"Dean Winchester, swim jock extraordinaire, wants to be friends?"

"Yes."

"Wow Cas, that's like, insane."

I nodded, taking a small bite of my sandwich, despite the fact I didn't have much of an appetite.

"I'm aware."

"But I thought you guys hated each other," she said, confusion evident.

"We sort of did, but no…" I trailed off.

"Oh my God."

"What?"

"You like him!"

"I-I, what, n-no I don't," I protested, feeling my face heat up.

"You so do!" she gushed.

I scowled and threw a chip at her. Of course Jo figured that would be a good time to show up and plunked down next to Anna.

"What's going on? Why does Cas look like he's ready to stab you with his fork?" he asked.

"He's got a crush!"

"I do not!"

"On who?!

"Look Jo, it doesn't matter."

"Dean Winchester," Anna jumped in.

I resisted the urge to smack my head against the table repeatedly.

"Wait like, your roommate?" Jo asked.

"Yes, his roommate."

Jo grinned at me, slapping me on the back. I nearly chocked on a chip.

"That's awesome! I think you guys would be adorable!" she squealed.

"Not you too," I groaned.

"Aw Cas, why the long face?" Anna asked.

"Even if I did like him, and I'm not saying I do, it wouldn't matter. I'm pretty sure he's straight."

"You don't know that for sure," Jo pointed out.

"Guys stop. We're just going to be friends."

Jo shook her head, looking disappointed.

"Whatever you say lover boy."

I rolled me eyes at them and gathered my place, ready to head to class. Anna and Jo caught up with me, each linking arms with me.

"Sorry if we bugged you Cas," Anna apologized.

"Yeah, we were just teasing."

"I know," I sighed.

"We just want you to be happy," Jo said, rubbing my arm.

"I'm happy."

"No you're not, all you do is mope around. You're kind of a stick in the mud." Anna said.

"Gee thanks. If this was your attempt at a pep talk, you guys suck," I grumbled.

"I really think you should go for it Cas," Jo urged.

"I don't like him!" I insisted.

"Oh honey, you can't lie to us."

I shook my head, deciding it was best to just give in.

"Fine, yeah I kind of like him. Can we stop talking about it so I can get back to moping?"

"I knew it!" Anna shrieked.

"Now you really have to make a move," Jo said with a grin.

I rolled my eyes again and decided that I should really just stop talking. Forever. Well, until later when I have to talk to Dean. My stomach flipped. Yep, no way I was learning anything new in class today.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Cas's POV

I sat on my bed, fidgeting nervously as I waited for Dean to get out of practice. As embarrassing as it is, I admit I had a brief moment of panic about what I should wear. Of course I realized I was being ridiculous and forced myself not to change out of my jeans and dark blue button down shirt, trying to distract myself with a book. Since I couldn't concentrate on said book I put in my ear buds and listened to my iPod, classical music, in an attempt to calm my nerves. When the door opened I nearly jumped out of my skin.

"Hey Cas," Dean greeted, dropping his bag before collapsing onto his bed with a huff.

"Hey. Long day?" I asked.

"Yeah. Practice was shitty. Coach made me do way to many laps."

"That's unfortunate."

"Tell me about it."

"What exactly does being on the swim team entail? I realize that you have to swim obviously, but is there a particular aspect of swimming that you excel at?" I asked curiously.

"I do races. Butterfly is my best stroke. Coach wants me to dive too, but I haven't done it in years. Not really sure I want to."

"I see. Why don't you want to?"

"It's kind of terrifying. It feels like you're flying for a second, and then all of a sudden you're hurtling towards the pool and if you don't land correctly it can be really painful," Dean explained.

"I've always wanted to fly."

I said it without thinking. Dean's eyes flashed to mine.

"Why don't you?"

I shifted uncomfortably, one hand subconsciously resting on my shoulder blade.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry," he apologized.

"No, it's okay. It's just weird for me to be talking about this to someone other than my brother."

"Your brother? You guys must be close."

"Very. He's my only real family," I admitted quietly.

"What happened to your parents?"

"They found out about my wings."

"So, they kicked you out?"

I sighed, getting up and getting a bottle of sparkling water out of the mini fridge, taking a sip before I continued.

"I come from a very religious family, which is obvious given my name. Castiel is the angel of Thursday and my brother's name is Gabriel. Gabe was the first one to find out, since he was there when they sprouted. He was babysitting since my parents were working. I was only seven and Gabe with seventeen."

"Holy shit. That's a long time to keep a secret," Dean said, shocked.

"Yes, I know. It was fine for a while. Gabriel kept it a secret and helped me with them whenever my parents weren't around. It got easier for me to control them, but I wasn't perfect and so the inevitable happened one night while we were all watching a movie. My shoulders were tensing up and when I tried to shift to sooth the discomfort they just, came out. I couldn't help it," I said, my voice shaking slightly.

"Hey, Cas, it's okay. You were just a kid."

"It was awful Dean. First they said it was a miracle from God, that I was an angel. I thought things would be fine, but when they realized they could make money off of me everything changed. They wanted to take me around and show me to people like some sort of side show freak."

There were tears sliding down my cheeks now. I rubbed them away quickly, but Dean saw.

"We don't have to talk about it Cas."

"I want to talk about it. I-I want you to know Dean. It's nice to actually have someone to talk to," I said shyly.

He nodded, waiting for me to continue.

"Before they could actually do anything, Gabe packed up our stuff and we ran away. He was nineteen, going to a great college, but still living at home, and he dropped out to take care of me. It's my fault that he couldn't go to med school and become a doctor. If I had been normal I wouldn't have to be so scared that people would find out about me."

Dean was silent for a long time, taking it all in. He got to his feet, walking over to my bed and sitting down next to me. I looked away, trying to hide my tears, but he wouldn't let me, taking hold of my chin and gently forcing me to look at him. He wiped away the tears that were dripping down my cheeks with his thumb and smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry Cas."

I sniffled, leaning against him and crying softly.

"Oh, sorry, I'm messing up your shirt," I said, pulling back.

Dean rolled his eyes, wrapping an arm around my shoulders and pulling me back to him.

"I feel like such a chick," he grumbled.

I laughed through my tears, bringing up a hand to rest against his chest. After what seemed like forever I finally sat back up as the tears stopped.

"Thank you Dean. I understand that things like this make you uncomfortable."

"Don't say it like that Cas. I…I like you."

I froze.

"You what?"

"I don't know what it is about you, but I—

I cut him off, lunging forward and pressing my lips against his. He let out a surprised, "mmphrg", before groaning into the kiss. I could tell he was a take control kin of guy, but I refused to let his, gripping his hips tightly I yanked him forward roughly, forcing him to straddle me. His arms wrapped tightly around my neck, his fingers tugging at the hair at the nape of my neck.

I slipped a hand up the back of his shirt, enjoying the way he gasped against my lips, giving me the perfect opportunity to slip my tongue into his mouth. I teased my tongue against his and gently licked at the roof of his mouth, eliciting a soft moan from his lips.

His lips were chapped and I liked the way they slid roughly against mine. But it was the wicked way his hands were working that left me panting. One hand was tugging at my hair while the other gripped tightly to my shoulder blade, directly where my wings uncurl.

I pulled off of his mouth with a wet pop, resting my forehead against his. His grip on my hair loosened until he was gently running his fingers through it, soothingly.

"So I take it, you like me too?" Dean asked with a grin.

"Yes. Very much," I said seriously.

"I realize this is kind of backwards, but do you want to go out some time?"

"I'd like that a lot."

"Great. Friday?"

"Sounds great."

Dean looked down, realizing he was still straddling me.

"So…wanna make out some more."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Cas's POV

"He asked you out?!" Anna spazzed.

"Shut up! Do you even have an inside voice?" I hissed.

"Sorry Cas, but holy shit."

She plunked down on my bed next to Jo, both of them staring at me in disbelief. Which was mildly insulting actually.

"Would you guys stop looking at me like that? I'm freaking out enough already."

"Where's he taking you tonight?" Jo asked.

"He wouldn't tell me."

"That's unfortunate. How are you supposed to know what to wear?" she mused.

"I called you guys hoping you could help and keep me from having a nervous breakdown."

"Never fear sweetie. We'll find you something that'll make him want to shag your face off!" Anna promised.

"He, uh, he's already snogged my face off," I admitted sheepishly.

Jo and Anna gaped at me, jaws practically on the floor.

"Well technically, I kissed him."

"What?! I'm so proud of you! Bet you're thankful I taught you how to kiss!" Anna gushed.

I rolled my eyes at her.

"Yes Anna. Thank you so much for demanding I make out with you because you didn't want me to feel bad about being inexperienced," I said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Was he a good kisser?" Jo asked, leaping off the bed to dig through my closet.

"Of course he was."

"Was he demanding or controlling? Or sweet and gentle?" Anna asked, pulling open my dresser drawers.

"Kind of both."

"Come on Cas, give us all the gory details," she whined.

"It was…good. He said he liked me, so I kissed him. And he, uh, tried to take control, but I pulled him into my lap and, well—

"Snogged his face off," Jo supplied.

"Yes. Yes I did."

"Wow. Cas takes charge. That's a surprise."

"Gee thanks."

"Oh come on, Dean is such a bottom," Jo scoffed.

"Yeah, but Cas is kind of a bottom too."

"No he's not. He took the lead. And we both know what he's packing under the dress pants," Jo said, winking at me.

"One time! I forgot my towel and you guys had to bring me one. Will you let it go already?!" I shouted, glaring at them.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of honey. You've got quite the—

"Enough!"

"Got it!" Jo said excitedly, pulling out a pair of black jeans.

"Perfect. Put it with these," Anna chimed in, laying a dark grey shirt, black vest, and red tie on my bed. I examined the ensemble.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

The girls looked at me, offended that I didn't trust their fashion sense. I gulped nervously and grabbed the clothes.

"If I ask you to turn around, will it make a difference?"

"Nope," they said in unison.

"Didn't think so. Bathroom it is then."

I snagged the clothes off my head and went down the hall to the bathroom, changing as quickly as I could. I avoided looking at myself in the mirror and just went back to my room, knowing Anna and Jo would want to "fix me" first. The second I walked in they descended. Anna began hastily tucking my shirt into my pants, making me fidget uncomfortably when her hands grazed my ass. Jo ruffled my hair and loosened my tie slightly. They stepped back to admire their work, smiling as they made me turn and face the full-length mirror on my door.

My eyes widened. I looked…good. The corner of my mouth twitched up into a slight smile. Anna rested her chin on my shoulder and Jo wrapped an arm around my waist.

"You look hot," Anna said.

"Smokin," Jo agreed.

"Thanks guys."

The girls left a little while later, giving me plenty of time to mentally prepare myself. I glanced at the clock for the millionth time. It was six o'clock. Dean would be out of practice by now, which meant he would be on his way to the room, which meant I was starting to hyperventilate. I can do this. I just have to remember to breathe. The sound of a key in the lock made me jump.

Dean pushed the door wide open, dropping his bag heavily and collapsing onto his bed.

"Hey," he greeted, resting his arm over his eyes.

"H-hey."

"Sometimes I really hate swimming."

"Why do you do it?" I asked.

"Cause I was good at it and there was no way in hell I was getting into college without a sports scholarship," he said with a scoff.

"I can tell you're tired. I understand if you don't want to go out tonight."

He sat bolt upright and stared at me.

"Shit! It's Friday!"

He jumped up, pulling clothes out of his drawers like a mad man.

"Dean, really, it's okay."

"The hell it is. Just give me a sec."

He started throwing off his clothes and, because I'm a gentleman, I turned away, only turning back around in surprise when I heard the door open and close. After a brief moment of panic that he'd changed his mind, there was a loud knock on the door. I slid off my bed and hesitantly opened the door. Dean grinned at me. My eyes traveled up and down his body. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans with a small rip at the knee, a grey plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a simple black t-shirt underneath.

"How's it goin Cas?" he asked.

"It's, um, I'm g-great," I said, mentally smacking myself in the face. Very eloquent Cas.

"Great. You ready to go?"

I nodded, tucking my keys in my pocket along with my wallet and stepping out the door. He surprised me by leaning down and giving me a quick peck on the lips.

"You look incredible," he complimented.

"Thank you," I said, fighting the urge to blush, "so do you."

We headed outside in silence, just enjoying each other's company. Dean stopped in front of a beautiful shiny black car.

"This is your car?"

"Yeah. Beautiful isn't she?"

"She?"

"Damn right. She's my baby," he said, patting the hood lovingly.

"I'll confess I don't know much about cars," I admitted.

"That okay Cas. I'll teach you."

This time I couldn't fight the blush creeping up my cheeks. There were lots of things I'd like him to teach me, and it certainly wasn't limited to car knowledge. I took a deep breath, trying to push the dirty thought from my mind. Dean opened the door for me like I perfect gentlemen.

"Are you going to tell me where we're going?" I asked, when he slid into the driver's side.

"I was thinking we could go to dinner. There's a diner not far from here that has kick ass burgers. If you like burgers. If not we can go somewhere else. I should have asked first. Sorry, I didn't even think—

"Dean," I said, cutting off his rambling. He glanced at me quickly, before looking back at the road. "Burgers sound great."

His eyes lit up and he grinned.

"Good."

We passed the short drive with easy conversation and it wasn't long before we were pulling up in front of small brown building with a large sign reading, "Harvelle's Road House" on the front. Dean led the way inside and went straight up to the counter.

"Hey Ellen," he greeted the woman wiping down the counter.

"Hey sweetie. Good to see ya."

She came around the counter and pulled him in for a hug, pulling back and giving me the eye.

"This him?" she asked.

"Yep, that's him."

"Hey hon, I'm Ellen."

"Castiel," I said, shaking her hand.

"Castiel. That's an interesting name."

"My parents were very religious. Castiel is the angel of Thursday. You can call me Cas."

"Cas it is then. Let me check on your order."

She disappeared into the kitchen.

"Our order?" I asked, raising a brow at Dean.

"I may have called ahead, so we could get it to go," he said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

Before I could ask where we were actually going, Ellen came back out with two paper bags in hand. Dean pulled out his wallet, but she stopped him.

"On the house lover boy."

"Ellen, I can't—

"My bar, my rules. Take it and get the hell out," she said, shoving the bags at him.

Dean thanked her and grabbed my arm, pulling me towards the door.

"Thank you," I called over my shoulder. She just shook her head and waved.

Before Dean could open my door, I leaned against it.

"I demand you tell me where we're going."

"Come on Cas. Don't you trust me?" he asked.

I sighed and nodded, stepping out of the way and allowing him to open the door. He pealed out of the parking lot and sped off down the road. When he reached down to switch on the radio, I was not expected my ears to be assaulted by loud, screaming voices.

"What is this?!" I yelled over the music.

"Metallica! Sorry!"

He hastily turned it down and fished out a tape from the box between us, sliding it in and pressing play. A softer sound drifted through the speakers. The guitar was heavy, but not overwhelming, which was much more pleasant.

"This is better," I said.

"That's cause Zeppelin rules!"

"Zeppelin?

"Led Zeppelin, the band. This is my favorite song of theirs actually."

"What's it called?"

"Ramble on."

I nodded, concentrating on the lyrics. The words Mordor and Gollum jumped out at me.

"Lord of the Rings," I said, looking at Dean in shock.

"Hell yeah. You like it?"

"I'll admit I've never seen the movies, but I have read the books more than once."

"You're such a geek," he said with a laugh.

I glanced out the window, trying not to be too offended.

"I like that you're a geek Cas. It's who you are," Dean murmured as he finally stopped the car.

I smiled slightly, turning to look at him.

"Thank you Dean."

"Follow me."

We climbed out of the car and I got a good look at where we were. It was a large grassy field with trees all around. It was then I noticed that Dean was carrying a blanket. A picnic. Dean Winchester planned a picnic. If someone had told me when he moved in that someday he would be taking me out for a picnic I would have laughed.

"You didn't have to do all this," I said, sitting next to him on the blanket.

"I figured you'd be more comfortable away from people. You seem pretty introverted. Plus, this way we can talk about anything and not worry about other people listening."

I didn't ask what it was he wanted to talk about as he pulled out the food. He handed me a burger and watched eagerly as I took my first bite. I nearly groaned it was so good.

"I'll let Ellen know you liked it," he grinned.

I didn't reply, way to absorbed in the bacon cheeseburger to pay much attention to anything else. It wasn't until the burgers and fries were gone that I spoke.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked.

Dean swallowed nervously, taking a swig of coke.

"You told me about your wings, so I think it's only fair I tell you about me Dad."

"You don't have to if it makes you uncomfortable," I assured him.

"I want to Cas."

He took a deep breath, shifting so that he wasn't really looking at me.

"My mom died in a fire when I was four. It was a freak electrical accident in Sammy's nursery. He was just a baby, so he doesn't remember anything, but I was the one who carried him outside. Dad tried to get to Mom, but it was too late." He paused for a moment, clearing his throat and putting on a brave face.

"After that Dad was never really the same. He drank too much and spent a lot of time out of the house. Sometimes when he was drunk off his ass he got…violent. Never went after Sammy of course. He was the golden child, but not me. I was never good enough. The family fuck up."

"You're not a fuck up," I said quietly.

He laughed bitterly.

"Yeah, that's not what my Dad says. Why aren't you smart like your brother? Why can't you grow the hell up? You'll learn pretty quickly I'm a loser Cas."

I couldn't listen to him talk about himself that way. I moved to sit in front of him, gently cradling his head in my hands. He looked up at me, eyes sad and slightly wet. I kissed across his cheeks, stopping to brush my nose lightly against his, and then gingerly kissing his eyelids. A soft sigh left his lips.

"You are amazing Dean Winchester," I whispered.

He shook his head, looking down again.

"Come on Dean. You can't honestly believe you're a fuck up. I mean, look at my life. I'm a freak with wings."

"I guess we're both freaks," he said simply, smiling slightly.

I brought a hand to the back of his neck, running my fingers through his hair and resting my forehead against his. We stayed like that for I don't know how long, just breathing each other in.

"You wanna head back?" he asked.

"Not really, but it's getting late, so we probably should."

We trudged back to the car hand in hand and when we reached the car, a 1967 Chevrolet Impala as I had learned, I pushed him up against it, making him drop the blanket. He blinked at me in surprise.

"I thought we were leaving."

"Not yet.

I captured his lips in a searing kiss, gripping his hip with one hand and running my fingers along his spine with the other. He kissed back just as hungrily, arms locked around my neck. When he gasped against my mouth I slipped my tongue past his lips, flicking it against the roof of his mouth and groaning. My knee found it's way between his legs, pressing against the bulge in his jeans. Dean pulled back, his head thunking against the impala as he let out a moan.

I grabbed his leg bringing it to lock around my waist as I slid between his thighs, brushing our clothed erections against each other, eliciting soft groans from each of us. I ground our hips together over and over again; relishing the way Dean was coming apart.

"Cas…God…so good," he managed to gasp out.

I hummed in agreement, latching onto his neck, nibbling lightly before biting harsher. Dean let out a whimper, surprising me by jumping up and wrapping both legs securely around my hips. I sucked at the bite to sooth the pain, knowing there would be a bruise tomorrow.

Dean moaned louder, starting to roll his hips forward to meet with my thrusts. I rocked harder, rutting against him faster and faster.

"Dean," I groaned, lips pressed up against his ear.

"Cas! Cas! Ah, hah, Ah! Don't stop!" he begged.

"Cum for me Dean," I whispered.

"Ah, uh, wanna, ah, together!"

"I know Dean, I know. I'm there. God I'm there. Cum," I hissed, licking a stripe up his neck, and then suckling on his earlobe.

"Cas! Cas, I—

He cut off, releasing with a chocked moan, that was nearly a sob. I followed immediately gasping and panting against his neck. We stood there for a moment, trying to steady our breathing before I let his legs drop from around my hips. I kept my arms around his waist to make sure he didn't fall over. Dean finally opened his eyes, looking up at me. His mouth fell open in shock.

"What is it?" I asked, worried I'd done something wrong.

"Your wings," he whispered.

I glanced over my shoulder and sure enough my wings were out. I sighed.

"I thought I controlled it this time," I grumbled.

"This time?"

"When I, um, t-touch myself, they usually come out when I…" I trailed off, too embarrassed to continue.

"Cas, was this your first time with another person?"

"Yes. Is that bad?"

"No! No I'm just surprised. That was, uh, really good, so I figured maybe you'd done it before," he said,

"I never really had the opportunity. Plus I was too scared what the other person would think if they saw my wings," I explained, tucking my wings back in. Dean looked mildly disappointed that he couldn't see them anymore.

"Are you gonna jump me again if I ask if you want to head back?" he teased.

"No I won't, promise," I said sheepishly.

"Hmm, pity."

When we got back to the room I immediately got ready for bed, exhaustion finally hitting me.

"Cas, do you want to…can I, sleep with you?" Dean asked quietly. "Platonically I mean! I swear I won't do anything."

I chuckled, lifting the blanket and patting the bed for him to join me. He slipped under the covers, nuzzling my neck and curling against my chest. I smiled, wrapping my arm securely around his waist and holding him close.

"Goodnight Cas."

"Goodnight Dean."

-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-

Sorry it took me a while to update! I keep getting distracted by other fics and tumblr. Let me know if you guys like it and thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Dean's POV

My phone decided it would be a brilliant idea to ring at seven AM the next morning. I grumbled and snuggled further into the warmth of Castiel's chest, choosing to ignore it.

"You're not going to get that?" he mumbled.

"If it's important they'll call back."

As if on cue, my phone went off again. My eyes flew open and I pushed away from Cas, grabbing my jeans from last night and yanking out my phone.

"Sammy? Whoa, whoa, calm down. What's the matter?"

I froze.

"He what? Okay. All right. Sit tight Sammy, I'm coming to get you."

I pulled on my clothes as quickly as I could.

"What's going on?" Cas asked.

"Sammy needs me. Dad he…well he—"

"I'm coming with you."

"Cas, you don't have too."

"I'm coming with you," he said again, not leaving room for argument, as he got up and hastily pulled on his clothes, before we hurried out the door.

I sped home, for once feeling glad I only lived two hours away. Cas said nothing, but kept a reassuring hand on my thigh as I drove. The second we pulled up to my house I was out of the car, up the stairs and into the house, Cas right behind me.

"Sam!" I yelled.

"In here," his voice called from the kitchen.

I hurried into the kitchen preparing for the worst. Instead I was met with Sam sitting at the counter, making peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.

"Uh, what's up dude?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, not looking up at me.

"You called me freaking out about Dad and some big fight you had and now you're making pb+j's like everything's peachy. So, what gives?"

He sighed, set down the knife and finally met my eyes. I held back a gasp. His left eye was puffy, like he'd taken a pretty good punch to the face.

"He did that didn't he," I hissed through gritted teeth.

"Yeah Dean, he did. But it's fine, I'm okay."

"Like hell it's fine! Have you even iced it?"

"Not yet," he said, shrugging.

Cas cleared his throat next to me, making me jump. I almost forgot he was here, which if course made me feel guilty. He offered something to Sam. It took me a second to realize it was a dishcloth with ice in it. When the hell did he get that?

"Thanks," Sam said gratefully, holding the ice against his injured eye.

I opened my mouth to speak, but Cas cut me off.

"Why don't you go sit on the couch Sam? Dean you go too. I'll finish the sandwiches," he offered.

Sam nodded, heading for the couch. I made to follow, but Cas stopped me with a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Not really."

He stared at me for a moment; nodding and leaning up to softly press his lips to my cheek. No other words were needed. He was here for me and that's all I needed to know as I made my way over to the recliner in the living room. Sammy was stretched out on the couch, staring up at the ceiling.

"You gonna tell me what happened?" I asked, collapsing into the chair.

"Dad and I got in a fight. Not one of our stupid everyday spats, like, a real fight."

"About what?"

"He doesn't want me to go to law school. I mean, it's still four years away and everything, but I mentioned that was what I was thinking about doing with my future. Apparently moving thousands of miles away and not taking an interest in the family business wasn't what he had in mind," he explained.

"I don't get it. You're the golden child. He always wanted everything in the world for you," I said in disbelief.

"No he didn't. He wanted me to want his life. He wanted me to go to college for business so I could take over the reigns of the company one day. When I told him I had no intention of going into business with him he just…lost it."

"Jesus Sammy—

"He's never hit me before Dean," he said quietly.

"I know man. I'm sorry I wasn't here to protect you."

"Oh shut up. You deserve to go to college and be happy Dean. You can't just stick around and protect my ass all the time."

"But I—

"This is not your fault. Not even a little," he said sternly.

Cas entered the room then, carrying a plate with neatly stacked pb+j's and three cans of coke. The fact that he actually managed to balance everything was pretty impressive. He offered the plate to each of us and hand us both a can of coke.

"Thanks Cas," I said around a mouthful of my sandwich.

He gave me a small smile, sitting on the arm of my chair and nibbling his sandwich.

"So, where's Dad now?" I asked.

Sam shook his head.

"I don't know."

"What do you—

"He left okay? He told me he was done with this shit, packed his car, and ditched me," he said, voice trembling.

I was out of my chair instantly, sitting next to him on the couch and wrapping a protective arm around his shaking shoulders. He sniffled slightly, trying to be brave and swallow the lump in his throat. It broke my heart to see him that way.

"Look Sammy, I'll come back and stay with you. We don't need Dad. We don't need anyone. Just you and me okay?" I said.

I regretted the words slightly when I caught the look on Cas's face. His eyes flashed with hurt for a moment, but he quickly recovered, taking a long sip of coke.

"No way Dean. You're not dropping out of school for me. I already called Bobby. He said I could live with him until we sort out the mess with Dad, or indefinitely if it came to that."

"Well, sounds like a plan then. Want me to drive you?"

"Yeah. I'll start packing. Is it okay if we leave tomorrow?" he asked, pushing himself up off the couch.

"Sure. No problem. Cas and I will crash here with you."

"Thanks. And thanks for being here Cas. It means a lot."

"You're welcome Sam," Cas said.

I didn't miss the way his smile seemed force. Or the way his shoulders sagged when he picked up the plate and empty cans to bring them back into the kitchen. Once Sammy was up the stairs and out of sight I followed Cas.

"Hey man, I didn't mean what I said earlier. About not needing anyone but Sam," I said, shifting awkwardly. Chick flick moments weren't really my thing.

"Don't worry about it Dean. You were just trying to comfort your brother. I understand," he replied.

He was facing away from me, hands resting on the sound next to the sink, looking down. I couldn't bear that I was the one who made him so tense and upset. Very slowly, as not to startle him, I moved forward, wrapped my arms around his waist, and rested my chin on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

I felt him relax slightly, and he tilted his head so he was leaning against me.

"I know but…it hurt," he admitted.

"Well, I did warn you I was a fuck up."

He sighed, turning to face me and yanking me forward so our lips smashed together. It wasn't like any of the other kisses we had shared. This one was harsh and rough. Cas bit my lip harshly; making me gasp and allowing him the opening he needed to slip his tongue into my mouth. I groaned deep in the back of my throat and pressed myself closer. He pulled back quickly and pushed me back slightly.

"I'm getting sick of telling you that you're not a fuck up. You said something you regret Dean. Everyone does that. It's normal," he paused for a moment. "You do regret saying it right?" he asked hesitantly.

"How can you ask that? I was an idiot Cas, but I didn't mean it."

Cas looked away, and I could tell he still didn't quite believe me. I let out a frustrated sort of growl and grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him to me. His squeak of surprise turned into a moan as I nipped and sucked at his neck.

Cas held on tightly to my hips, unable to retaliate, just tilting his head to the side to expose more of his neck. I took the hint, peppering kisses all over the exposed skin, stopping to nip here and there before biting down harshly at the junction between his neck and shoulder. He hissed in pain, his breaths coming out in short bursts as I sucked harshly to ease the pain.

"Mine," I growled next to his ear.

"Yours," he agreed, panting.

I pulled back, smirking at him before dropping to his knees.

"D-Dean, what are y-you doing?"

"I need you Cas," I breathed, leaning forward, unbuttoning his jeans before sliding the zipper down with my teeth, and pushing them down slightly. I heard his breath catch in his throat as I pulled his already half hard cock out of his blue boxer briefs.

"Dean you really don't have t—AH!" he broke off, choking on a moan as I tentatively licked the head of his dick.

Well that definitely calmed my nerves. This was the first time I'd ever given a blowjob. I thought about what I liked done to me and tried to do it to Cas. Taking a breath, I took just the tip into my mouth and sucked lightly. Cas groaned above me. Encouraged, I slid forward, taking more into my mouth and gripping the base with one hand.

I started a steady bobbing motion, focusing on overcoming my gag reflex. It was easier than I thought it would be, especially with the sounds Cas was making to distract me from the ache already beginning in my jaw.

"D-Dean please," he breathed.

I took that as my cue to speed up, bobbing my head faster and sucking each time I came back up to the head of his cock. My hand was working him in time with my mouth, stroking with light touches, then gripping rougher and eliciting a loud moan from the blue eyed man.

"I—oh God—not gonna last," he managed between grunts and gasps.

The warning did nothing to deter me. I pulled off for a moment, earning a whine of protest, before licking a long stripe up his dick and circling the head with my tongue. I slipped him back into my mouth, returning to the rigorous pace I had set earlier.

Cas's hand came down to tangle in my hair, resting on the back of my head. He made no move to force me closer, keeping his hand there to reassure me I was doing something right.

"Ung, k-keep going, p-please," he groaned.

Like I was gonna stop. His moans were coming faster and louder and I noticed he was having trouble keeping his hips still. I let him rock forward against my mouth, but kept a firm hand on his hip to make sure he didn't get carried away.

"Dean, Dean, God, Dean! Gonna c-cum!"

I hummed around his cock and gave his balls a gentle squeeze and that was all it took. He came hard down my throat with a loud gasp of, "Dean, YES!" and I swallowed what I could, the rest dripping down my chin.

I pulled off, taking a few deep breaths and getting to my feet. Cas was looking at me like I was the eighth wonder of the world. He reached forward, wiping cum off my chin with his thumb. I caught his wrist and pulled his thumb into my mouth, licking it clean. He stared at me, eyes wide.

"Um, that was your first blowjob right? I asked.

"Yes," he said, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Was it okay?"

"It was more than okay. Dean, it was amazing."

I grinned, kissing him hard for a moment, and then breaking away to look him in the eye.

"I really need you Cas," I murmured.

He smiled, touching my cheek gingerly, his eyes filled with affection.

"I need you too."

"Good, because I don't plan on letting you go," I said very seriously.

Cas blushed, lacing our fingers together.

"I'm sorry about your Dad."

"It's okay. Well, it's not really, but it will be. I can't believe he would do this to Sammy though."

"Where do you think he went?"

"No fuckin idea. Can we not talk about this now? It's kind of awkward talking about my Dad right after I…ya know."

"Performed oral sex," Cas deadpanned.

I busted up laughing.

"Way to be blunt! But yeah, that."

Cas's eyes flickered down to my groin then back up to my face.

"Do you want me to help you with that?"

"God yes, but not here. Let's go to my room."

I pulled him down the hall, trying not to sprint despite how eager I was to see how Cas was planning to "help".

Yay, finished another chapter! Just a few more to go Reviews are always appreciated! Also, there will finally be more about Cas's wings in the next chapter. BRING ON THE WINGKINK!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Cas's POV

I woke up before Dean the next morning, smiling when I saw him sleeping soundly with his head on my chest. He was snoring softly, and his lips twitched every so often. It was honestly the cutest thing I'd ever seen. I glanced over at his alarm clock, knowing we had probably over slept. Twelve-thirty. Damn.

"Dean," I whispered, touching his shoulder gently.

"Mprgh," he grumbled, snuggling closer and sighing.

"Dean, we have to get up."

"Dn, wnna."

"What?"

"Don't wanna!"

"Too bad."

I rolled over on top of him, enjoying the startled look on his face. He opened his mouth, but I cut him off, swallowing whatever he was about to say. He'd deny it, but he let out a high-pitched squeak, before melting into the kiss. I kissed him gently, not wanting to overdo it since he had just woken up. But he seemed hell bent on speeding things up because the next thing I knew I was on my back with Dean on top of me, kissing me hard and fast. I groaned against his lips, wrapping my arms around his back and pulling him closer, relishing the way his hands slid up and down my chest. We were so wrapped up in the kiss; neither of us heard the door open.

"Hey Dean I was just— Oh God!" Sam yelled, covering his eyes and backing out of the room.

Dean froze, staring down at me in surprise.

"Dean?" I asked hesitantly.

He flinched at my voice, quickly rolling off of me and throwing on a pair of jeans, before bolting down the stairs after Sam. I sighed, getting up and slowly getting dressed.

Dean's POV

I ran down the stairs after Sam. It's not that Cas and I were really a secret, but that wasn't how I wanted him to find out. I ambled into the kitchen, leaning against the door. Sam was grabbing a coke out of the fridge.

"Hey Sammy."

"Oh, hey. So, you guys ready to go?" he asked.

"What? That's it?" I asked, expecting at least some sort of reaction.

"What do you mean? Oh, you and Cas. Yeah, dude I figured out you guys were a thing yesterday," he said nonchalantly.

"When?"

"Hmm. I'd say it was when you gave him a blow job in the kitchen."

My jaw dropped.

"How do you know about that?!"

"Cas isn't exactly quiet."

I shook my head, letting out an awkward chuckle.

"Well, glad you're cool with it little bro," I said.

"Of course I'm cool with it. I can tell he makes you happy, and clearly you make him happy. Just, keep it down next time," he teased.

Cas came in, the blush on his face making it obvious he had heard the conversation. I smiled, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him closer. He smiled shyly, leaning on my shoulder.

"Ugh, you guys are gonna make me hurl," Sam said, gagging.

"Pfft, bitch," I scoffed.

"Jerk."

We loaded Sam's stuff into the Impala and headed off to Bobby's. He didn't live too far, so it wasn't that bad. Sam still bitched about having to sit in the backseat though. I handed Cas a box full of tapes, ignoring Sam's commentary.

"Go ahead and pick some music."

"Careful Cas, it's a trap. He's really only gonna let you pick what he wants to listen to," Sam warned.

"Shut up Sammy, he can pick what he wants."

"Sure."

Cas rummaged through the tapes, smiling triumphantly when he found the one he wanted. I popped it into the tape player without even checking what it was, my eyes flicking to the mirror to glance back at Sam. He stared back in shock.

"Wow. That's a first. He must really like you Cas."

Cas and I both blushed at the statement. I smiled, pleasantly surprised when I heard Zeppelin trickling through the speakers. Cas tentatively moved his hand over to rest on my knee as I drove. I took one hand off the wheel, taking his hand in mine. Sammy didn't seem to notice, as he stared out the window.

Half an hour later we pulled up outside of Bobby's. We lugged Sam's stuff inside, not even bothering to knock. Bobby came out of the living room to greet us.

"Hey boys. Good to see ya. Wish it wasn't under these circumstances," he said solemnly.

"Thanks for letting me to stay Bobby," Sam said.

Bobby just shook his head, pulling Sam in for a hug.

"Anytime boy."

He pulled away, turning to hug me as well. When he let go, his eyes fell of Cas.

"Oh, right. Bobby this is Cas. My…" I trailed off, not sure if I should say boyfriend just yet.

"Roommate," Cas filled in, shaking Bobby's hand. I bit the inside of my cheek and took a deep breath.

"He's, uh, also my boyfriend."

Bobby didn't even bat an eye, just smiled and welcomed Cas to the family. Yep, it's official. Bobby is the coolest man alive.

"Pleasure to meet you son. You boys hungry?" he asked.

"Actually we should be getting back. Yesterday was kind of long and we still have two hour drive," I said with a sigh.

"Gotcha. Don't be a stranger though. I don't see enough you boy. Who else am I supposed to pick on?"

"We'll visit in a couple weeks Bobby, I promise."

Sam rushed forward, hugging me tightly. I squeezed back, ruffling his hair.

"You gonna be alright Sammy?"

"Yeah, I'm good," he said, smiling sadly, turning to Cas, "Take care of him okay? He's kind of a dumbass."

"I will," Cas promised, patting Sam on the shoulder and shaking hands with Bobby.

I rolled my eyes and dragged him out of the house, waving over my shoulder.

The drive back went by surprisingly fast, with very little conversation. But it wasn't awkward. It was that comfortable kind of silence that only happens when you're with someone you care about, who's company you could enjoy without having to talk.

I kept watching Cas as we made our way back to our room. He kept shifting his shoulders, like he was uncomfortable. I don't even think he realized his face was contorted in pain. He sat on his bed, letting out heavy sigh.

"You okay?" I asked, sitting next to him.

"Yeah. Just a little sore."

"Is it your wings?"

He looked down at his hands, clearly not quite comfortable with talking about them openly. A vivid memory of his wings popped into my head. So beautiful. I wondered if they were as soft as they looked.

"Can I…um, maybe. You know what, never mind," I said quickly, changing my mind.

"What is it Dean?" he asked.

"I was just gonna ask if maybe I could…see your wings."

He blinked in surprise, fidgeting nervously.

"You don't have to! I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked. It was stupid," I babbled.

"No, no it's fine. You don't mind them? I mean, they don't freak you out?" Cas asked.

"Cas, they're a part of you. How could they freak me out?"

He nodded, taking a deep breath and turning to face me. I pulled him in for a soft kiss, trying to ease some of his discomfort. It must have worked, because he guided my hands to the buttons on his shirt. I tried to take my time undoing them, but I was eager to see his wings again. As soon as I slid his shirt off his shoulder, he let his wings stretch out from his back.

I stared. They were just as beautiful as the first time I saw them. I started to reach forward, but stopped myself, realizing I should ask permission first.

"Can I touch them?"

He nodded, not as hesitant as before.

I brought my shaking fingers to the middle of his left wing, brushing my hand along the feathers. Yep, just as soft as they look. Cas shivered. I traced slowly along the wing bone all the way to the base, pressing at a strange sort of knot. Cas let out a deep groan, making me pull my hand back.

"I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?"

He turned to look at me, eyes blown wide, filled with…lust.

"Don't stop," he breathed.

I smirked. So they were sensitive. Feeling snarky, I stood for a moment, confusing the blue-eyed man. When I situated myself firmly in his lap, straddling him he seemed to catch on, hands flying to the button of my jeans as he wasted to time in yanking them open. I did the same to his pants before turning my attention back to his wings as I rolled my hips forward slightly.

My fingers slid down the wing bone to brush against the feathers. The ones near the top seemed to be the most sensitive. Cas gasped when I gave them a light tug. I grinned, repeating the action over and over until he was panting hard. And speaking of hard. I took Cas's hand, bringing it down to grip both of us. He nodded in understanding, as he stroked in time with my tugs on his wing.

I rocked my hips forward to meet each movement of his hand, whimpering at the feeling of his dick against mine. I leaned forward, bringing my lips to one wing and licking a long stripe along his wing bone. He made a loud keening sound, speeding up his strokes, gripping a little tighter.

"Yeah Cas, just like that," I murmured next to his ear, letting out a moan that seemed to drive him wild.

"D-Dean," he gasped.

My hands were all over his wings now. Running softly thought the deep grey feathers, before tugging them roughly. Cas was a mess, completely coming apart under my ministrations. I knew he was close when his strokes stuttered, becoming slightly uncoordinated. I nibbled on his neck, letting my hands drift to his back, searching for that knots at the base of each of his wings.

I pressed into them hard and that's all it took before Cas practically screamed, cumming over his hand. The look on his face when he came, mouth open, eyes shut, with his hair sticking to his forehead with sweat was enough to send me over the edge.

"Cas, Cas, oh,uh,hah, ah CAS!" I gasped, cumming hard. He stroked lazily as I came, coaxing me through it.

I collapsed against him, breathing heavily. Cas rested his hands gently on my hips, rubbing slow circles on my hip bones.

"So, guess your wings are pretty sensitive," I said when I could breathe again.

"Yes, that was news to me as well."

"You've never touched them?"

"I've touched them, but it didn't feel anywhere near as good as when you touched them," he admitted shyly.

I gave him a quick peck on the cheek, reluctantly peeling myself off his lap. Glancing down I realized I was definitely gonna need to clean up.

"I need a shower."

Cas looked down at himself.

"As do I."

"Wanna conserve water?" I asked, grinning.

-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-

Woo! I finally finished this chapter! I promised wingkink and there was wingkink. Hope you guys liked it. There could be sex in the next chapter…actually…there will definitely be sex in the next chapter. Reviews are always welcome


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Cas's POV

Things with Dean and I had been going great. Sam had adjusted to life at Bobby's, calling regularly to let Dean know everything was fine. Things just felt…right. But of course, that's when everything always goes to shit.

"Are we ever gonna talk about why you have wings?"

I stared wide-eyed at Dean, surprised by the suddenness of his question.

"I don't understand Dean."

He rolled his eyes at me, giving me an exasperated look. Huh, that was odd. He's never looked at me like that before.

"I mean you have wings Cas, giant freakin wings. I'm just wondering why."

"Are you…Dean are you drunk?" I asked.

"No."

I got to my feet, moving closer to him. He looked all around the room, anywhere but at me.

"What's the matter Dean?"

"Nothing Cas. Can't I have a drink once in a while?"

"Of course you can. It's just that when you drink it's usually because you're upset about something."

"Well I'm fine."

"Then why won't you look at me?"

His eyes flickered to mine for a second before dropping to the ground again.

"Dean please. Tell me what's wrong."

"For the love of—You Cas! You're what's wrong!" he exclaimed, getting to his feet and putting some distance between the two of us.

"I don't—

"You're so naïve Cas. You think this thing with us is gonna go anywhere? Well it's not, okay. It can't."

"You don't mean that," I whispered, my bottom lip trembling.

"Yes I do. This is never gonna work Cas. You're just a freak with wings," Dean snarled.

I didn't realize that when you get your heart broken, it literally feels like it's been shattered into a million pieces. It was like the ground had been ripped out from under my feet. The man I trusted. The man who promised me that I wasn't a freak. The man I…

"T-thank you for clearing that up Dean. I appreciate your honesty," I said solemnly.

"Cas I—

"I really should have known better. Getting involved with a guy like you. You were too good for me from the start. I thought you were different from everyone else. That you would accept me for who I was. And the worst part, is that even though I knew I shouldn't, I fell for you anyway."

I ran from the room, ignoring him shouting after me, not stopping until I was at Anna and Jo's room. I banged on the door as hard as I could, trying to fight back tears at least until I was inside.

"Why are you banging on the—Cas! What's the matter?" Anna asked.

I couldn't answer. The tears I had been holding back were now streaming down my face. I doubled over, chocking on sobs. Anna wrapped her arms around me and pulled me into the room, sitting me down on the bed and letting me cry.

"Honey what the hell happened?" she asked when I had calmed down.

"D-Dean broke u-up with me," I managed.

"What? But he's crazy about you," Jo said, sitting beside me.

"There's gotta be a mistake."

"He was drunk, but he knew what he was saying. He meant it, even if it was completely out of the blue," I said miserably.

"I'm so sorry Cas," Anna said, giving my arm a squeeze.

"I can't believe it. I just can't. There's gotta be something wrong," Jo mused.

"Yeah, maybe something happened," Anna agreed.

"He doesn't usually drink unless he's upset, but he wouldn't tell me what the problem is. When I asked, he told me it was…me," I murmured.

"Maybe you should call Sam," Jo suggested.

I sniffled and wiped my nose, nodding. Anna offered me her phone. I quickly dialed Sam's number, hoping he would answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sam."

"Cas, is that you?" he asked.

"Y-yeah it's me."

"What's the matter? You sound upset."

"Dean broke up with me," I said, feeling my eyes well up all over again.

"He what? Dude, there's gotta be some mistake Dean's nuts about you."

"Has he said anything to you lately? Do you know if something happened that would have set him off?"

"Oh shit," he cursed.

"What?"

"It's uh, tomorrow's the anniversary of Mom's death."

I swallowed hard.

"That could be what made him turn to alcohol," I said.

"I bet you're right. Look, I know Dean can be kind of a dick when he drinks, but I don't think he meant whatever he said to you Cas. And I get that you're hurting, but it's probably best to talk to him about it."

"I'll think about it. Thank you Sam."

"Anytime Cas. Call me if Dean doesn't get his head out of his ass," he said.

"I will. Goodbye."

"Bye."

As soon as I hung up the phone, I stood to head back to my room. Anna and Jo stopped me.

"Where are you going?" Anna asked.

"To talk to Dean."

"I know you want to make things right with him Cas, and we want you to be happy, but I'd give it a little while."

"Yeah. Wait until tomorrow when the alcohol has worn off," Jo suggested.

"You can totally crash here tonight," Anna said.

"You guys are the best."

I pulled them both into a hug before the three of us settled into bed. I ended up sharing with Anna, but it didn't really matter. There was no way I was actually getting any real sleep.

The next day:

After a pep talk from the girls and some much needed coffee, I headed back to my room, ready to confront Dean. I turned the knob slowly, peeking around the door before entering the room.

Dean was stretched out on his bed with a hand thrown over his eyes. I noticed a copious amount of tissues scattered around him. At the sound of the door closing he jolted upright.

"Cas!"

"Hello Dean," I said calmly.

"I'm so sorry Cas. I didn't mean—

"I know. It's okay Dean, I'm not angry."

"You're not?" he asked, clearly confused.

"No I'm not, but I'll admit that you hurt me. Broke my heart actually. But I know you're going through a tough time with the anniversary of your mother's death and I understand that you needed someone to take your anger out on. So, it's okay."

"The hell it is! Cas, nothing gave me the right to say those things to you," he said seriously, moving toward me.

I shook my head, looking at the floor. Tears were prickling at the corners of my eyes. Dammit, how many times am I gonna cry?!

"You trusted me with your biggest secret and I threw it back in your face. I'm so sorry. So, so freakin sorry. You're way to good for me and I know it, but…" he trailed off, gently tilted my chin up so our eyes locked.

"You mean everything to me," he whispered.

I let the tears fall, throwing my arms around him and burying my face in his neck. His arms wrapped securely around me, crushing my body against his. He pressed his lips close to my ear, whispering, "I'm sorry" over and over like a mantra. I pulled back slightly, cradled his head in my hands and pressed my forehead against his.

"Dean," I breathed, "I…I love you."

He pulled back, gaping at me. I blushed, but refused to look away from his eyes, holding his gave. When a small shy smile graced his features I relaxed.

"I love you too."

Yay! Another chapter done! Sorry it took me a while to update :P Also, sorry there wasn't sex in this chapter! There was initially going to be sex, but it just didn't fit in with where the chapter was going. Plus the next chapter will be the LAST one and I wanted to go out with a bang, so there will most definitely be sex! Thanks for the reviews, follows, and faves


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys! This is the last chapter. I'm sorry it took forever to finish. I got an idea for another fic and couldn't focus on this one until I at least got the other one started. But, this one's finally done! Hope you like it and thank you so much for reading.

Cas's POV

It had been a week since I told Dean I loved him. Even though he felt the same way, I was still nervous around him. What did this mean for our relationship? Did it change things? Am I paranoid? Yes, yes I believe I am.

I glanced over at Dean, who was stretched out on his bed attempting to study for his English 100 test next week.

"Why can't Shakespeare be more straight forward? Does he have to use all this, to be or not to be, crap?" he groaned.

I smiled fondly at him, sliding off my bed and moving to sit with him. I yanked Hamlet away from him, skimming quickly to refresh my memory.

"What is it that you're having trouble understanding?" I asked.

"I think I get most of it, but this whole thing with Ophelia is just weird. I mean, she was all sweet and normal and then she just kind of went crazy. What gives?"

"Well, Hamlet kind of has issues. He went a little mad because his life sucks and took out his anger on Ophelia, hence the whole get thee to a nunnery thing. And she doesn't understand. Then her father dies and it makes her go nuts because she's depressed and she drowns in the river," I explained.

"Oh…why can't he just say that?!"

"Because he puts it far more eloquently than I just did."

"Screw being eloquent, be straight forward and stop confusing people," Dean grumbled.

I chuckled, setting Hamlet aside and leaning down to press a quick kiss to Dean's cheek. He smiled, yanking me back down for a real kiss, sliding his lips languidly against mine. My stomach fluttered and pulled back reluctantly.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I…it's a form of genetic mutation."

"Huh?"

"My wings. The reason I have them, at least as far as Gabriel could tell, is that I have some really rare type of mutation in my genes," I told him.

"Why'd you bring this up now?"

"You asked me the other day why I had them. I thought it was only fair I give you an answer, even if it's not much of one."

"Cas. I don't care why you have them. They're a part of you and they make you who you are. You don't have to feel obligated to give me an explanation. I love you Cas. I really do," Dean said, giving my shoulder a squeeze.

I smiled, cupping his face in my hands and kissing him fiercely. Dean kissed back hungrily, wrapping his arms around my neck and pulling me impossibly close. I wasted no time in pushing our hips together and grinding against him. He groaned into my mouth, lifting his hips to meet mine, seeking the friction we both desperately needed.

I pulled back from his mouth, kissing down his jaw to his neck, biting roughly just above his shoulder, and then sucking to sooth the pain. The small needy sounds Dean was making were driving me insane, making my jeans feel even tighter if that was possible.

"Cas," Dean gasped.

"Mmm."

"Cas," he said again, pushing at my shoulder.

Reluctantly I drew myself away from his neck to stare down at him. His eyes were dark and blown wide with lust and his tongue flicked out to wet his kiss bitten lips.

"I-I want…Cas, I want," he bit his lip, unsure how to continue.

"Anything you want Dean," I murmured, stroking his cheek.

He nodded and leaned close to my ear, nibbling gently on my ear lobe.

"Make love to me," he whispered.

My eyes widened, searching his face in disbelief.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes. I want you."

That was all the reassurance I needed. In a flash we were kissing again, fast and hot, battling for dominance. Dean let me take control, happy to let my tongue invade his mouth and map out every crevice and elicit moan after delicious moan from him as I licked at the roof of his mouth.

He tugged impatiently at the hem of my shirt and I pulled back enough to let his drag it off over my head, before I practically ripped off his t-shirt. Dean smirked.

"Eager much?" he teased.

I growled in response, kissing down his chest, and stopping to brush my teeth over his left nipple. He gasped as I suckled gently, running my fingers up his chest to circle his other nipple, giving it a light pinch. I pulled back after a moment to admire my work. Dean's eyes fluttered closed and his chest rose and fell with his labored breath. He was beautiful.

My fingers slid down him stomach, tracing the fine hairs that trailed from his belly button, disappearing beneath the hem of his jeans. I undid the button and slowly slid his pants down past his hips before yanking them off his legs. His socks quickly followed. I leaned back down, kissing along the hem of his boxers, teasingly dipping my tongue beneath it.

"Dean, can I—

"Yes! God yes!" Dean gasped, cutting me off.

"Now who's eager," I teased, mimicking her earlier smirk.

Dean snarled, pushing his hips up, trying to get me to go faster. I took pity on him, ripping his boxers from his body in one swift motion, freeing his cock. Without hesitating, I bent down and pressed a kiss to the tip, before licking a long stripe up his shaft.

"Cas!"

Encouraged, I licked around the head before taking him into my mouth as far as I could without gagging. Dean whimpered as I bobbed up and down, sucking harder each time I returned to the tip. My hands pressed his hips down firmly to keep him from bucking up into my mouth. The thought of letting Dean fuck my mouth sent a spark of arousal straight to the bulge at the front of my jeans. But we'd save that for another time.

"Cas! Cas stop!" Dean said suddenly, gripping my hair and trying to tug me off of him.

"Was it not good?" I asked, trying not to look crestfallen.

"No! No, Cas it was amazing. It's just…if you kept going this would be over before it really starts," he admitted, cheeks flushing red in embarrassment.

I smiled, crawling back up to plant a firm kiss on his lips. I felt his fingers making quick work of the button of my jeans and I wiggled my hips to help him get them off completely. I gasped when I felt the air hit my arousal, realizing he'd pulled off my boxer briefs as well.

"I want to see them Cas. Your wings," he whispered.

I shivered at his words, still amazed that he knew about them and not only didn't mind them, but enjoyed them. I closed my eyes and allowed my wings to unfurl. Dean had his hands on them the moment they came into few. I moaned when he pressed against the knot located at the base of my left wing, unable to keep from thrust my hips down against his.

Dean reached over to his bedside table, pulling open the door and searching blindly for something. He grinned in triumph when he located a bottle, handing it to me. I stared at it in awe.

"You had lube read," I said in disbelief.

"I wanted to be prepared, for when we…"

"You've been planning for this haven't you?"

"Maybe," he said, not meeting my eyes.

"Dean Winchester, you're amazing," I laughed.

I smile quickly fell from my face when I realized I had absolutely no idea how to continue.

"Um…I'm not really sure what to do," I admitted.

"I, uh, did research."

I nodded, waiting for him to continue.

"You just put some on your fingers and then you stretch my um—

"I get it," I cut him off, saving him the embarrassment of saying it out loud.

"Start with one finger and work up two three. And Cas?"

"Yes?"

"Be gentle," he said quietly.

I stared down at him, running a hand through hi hair affectionately.

"Don't worry Dean. I've got you," I promised.

I took a shaky breath; coating my fingers in a generous amount of liquid, bring my fingers to Dean's entrance. I circled it gingerly and pushing one finger past the tight ring of muscles slowly. Dean tensed at the intrusion, eyes squeezed shut.

"Relax," I murmured.

It took a moment, but finally his muscles began to relax and I began fingering him as gently as I could. I placed feather light kisses across his thighs, trying to distract him as I added another finger. He gasped as I scissored him slowly.

"Cas."

"I know Dean, I know. I'm sorry. Do you want me to stop?"

"Don't you dare!"

I continued, crooking my fingers slightly. Dean's body shook and his mouth fell open in a silent cry, eyes wide with surprise. I grinned, pressing my fingers against the sensitive bundle of nerves once more.

"Ah! Feels so good," he groaned, rocking his hips against my fingers.

I nipped at one of his thighs, nuzzling into the other, adding a third finger. Dean was a mess at this point, writhing against me, making this desperate little whimpering sounds with each movement.

"Cas, please. Need you now," he pleaded.

I pulled my fingers out and handed the lube to Dean. He popped it open and squirted a generous amount onto his hand, using it to slick my cock, giving a few extra strokes for good measure. When he let go I pushed his legs further apart and lined myself up with his entrance. Our eyes locked and he gave a shaky nod in answer to the unspoken question. With a deep breath, I pushed in slowly until I was fully sheathed inside of him. He gripped my arms tightly, trying not to cry out in pain.

I peppered his face with kisses and gave his cock a few strokes to distract him from the pain. It was a struggle to hold myself back, but I knew he needed to adjust, so I grit my teeth and waited for him to give me to okay.

"M-move," he said.

I pulled out of his almost completely before thrusting back in slow and steady to ease Dean into it. With each thrust I watched his face relax more and more until he was breathless and gripping at my hips to pull me even closer.

"Dean," I groaned, finding one of his hands and lacing our fingers together.

"Cas! Oh God, there!" he cried out suddenly.

I adjusted slightly so I was hitting Dean's prostate with every thrust, having him practically screaming in pleasure. His free hand found one of my wings, running his fingers through my feather and tugging gently. I gasped, snapping my hips harder and faster, desperate to make Dean come before I did. Of course the sounds he was making were porn worthy, making it difficult to hold back when I felt heat pooling in my stomach.

My hand wrapped around Dean's cock, stroking in time with my thrust.

His fingers were tracing along the base of my wing, searching for the knot at the base.

"Cas-Cas I'm. Ah, ah, I'm, Castiel!" he screamed, coming hard all over his chest.

Dean tightened around me just as his fingers brushed against the knot, my orgasm ripping through my body as I cried out, face contorted in pleasure.

I shuddered through it, panting hard and forcing myself not to collapse on top of Dean.

"Shhhh, it's okay Cas. I'm right here," Dean soothed.

It took me a moment to realize I was crying. Dean ran his fingers through my hair, bringing our joined hands up to his mouth and pressing his lips gingerly to my knuckles. I hid my face in his neck, trying to calm myself down.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"For what?"

"Crying. It's just, I love you so much and being connected like this makes me realize how much I need you."

"Don't be stupid Cas. You don't have to apologize for anything. Don't forget, I love you too dummy," Dean said, smiling.

I smiled back, leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to his lips as I pulled out of him. He groaned in discomfort, but let out a content sigh when I wrapped my arms around him, resting his head on my chest. I let my wings close around us like a blanket.

Dean mumbled sleepily, pressing his face against my neck as he drifted off to sleep. I sighed happily, snuggling closer and letting my eyes slip shut, smiling to myself when I realized I'd finally found someone who would accept me no matter what.

I was Dean's, and by some miracle…he was mine.

It's done! I finished it! Woooo! Hope you guys liked it and I'm sorry this chapter took me so long. Thanks for reading and I appreciate the reviews, follows and favorites


End file.
